


Her Mistress, Her Friend

by Emeraldawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Off screen Torture, Spolier for season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's thoughts after the Dark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mistress, Her Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for both my square in my H/C Bingo - torture and for Prompt: #34 Devotion for Camelot Drabble on LJ. Posted also on the Camelot Drabble on LJ under witchyemerald, my LJ screen name.

It was two weeks after Arthur had rescued Guinevere from Morgana in the dark tower. To anyone that asked Arthur, that is just what happened, but to Gwen it was Morgana that saved her. Never once did she have visions of Morgana mocking her, like her husband Arthur or her own brother. Neither did she see Morgana be vicious to her like Merlin. Morgana was the one that pulled her from the pits where the mandrake was torturing her mind and soul. Morgana had earned Guinevere’s devotion.

It was this devotion that saw Guinevere leave the warmth of the castle every night to seek her friend and once mistress. Morgana told her that she understood and she wanted to help Gwen, because they were friends, and she too was once tortured. Morgana had been left in the dark for years with only her torturers voice to break the silence. 

To Guinevere, Morgana was more than her friend. When they were younger, Morgana had always looked out for her. She was there for Gwen when her father was killed, was there for Gwen when she was accused of witchcraft. And, Gwen could understand that her friend was in pain. To find out that you were lied to your whole life, by a man that turned out to be your own father. The same man that hunted down and killed people with the same powers you had. To find out you had a sister that was hidden from you as well. Gwen knew how hurt Morgana must have felt to have her whole life turned upside down.

Guinevere knew that her friend had been forced to do things to protect herself and her sister that was considered traitorous against the crown. Gwen herself had always looked out for her brother. But, you will always be called a traitor to the crown if you oppose that crown, even if the governing body is wrong. And, Gwen only knew what she was told by Urther and Arthur, both men that hated magic, the same magic that had saved her father’s life. No, the dark tower opened Gwen's eyes to the truth and her devotion to her mistress was firm.

However, Gwen wanted more than just to stand by her friend. She felt a deep need to assist Morgana in taking what she was denied. No child should live in fear because of how they were born. In Morgana’s case she not only lived in fear but was denied her family like her sister. Or Arthur, her own brother, that was always the son of the man he took in. Urther also took away the father she knew and had kept her true father, himself, hidden from her. If removing Arthur from power and have Morgana rule Camelot would restore Morgana to the woman the Gwen loved, then she will help. 

And that was another truth Gwen had to admit to herself, her love for Morgana. It was more than friendship that Gwen felt for the woman. When Morgana told Guinevere her soulful tale of woe, Gwen wanted to hold the other woman to her bosom and let her know that she will never be alone. If she could she would confront Morgana with her finger tips and lips, as much as her heart and words. When she had sat next to the lovely sorceress, listening to her voice flat and empty, Gwen want to be the one to make her mind go blank, her skin burn in need and her beautiful voice cry out to Guinevere.

In the meantime, Gwen will wait. She was good at waiting for what she wanted; she was Queen of Camelot was she not.


End file.
